Semiconductor devices such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI), dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and flash memory have been highly integrated. Thus, a circuit pattern or a structure formed in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device has been miniaturized. Examples of a process for miniaturization in the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device may include changing the characteristics of a film after a substrate is processed.
The process of changing the characteristics of a film has a problem in that the characteristics of a film on each substrate may differ depending on the state of the film.